


wednesday morning, 1 a.m.

by Reishiin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Interactive Fiction, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reishiin/pseuds/Reishiin
Summary: You can’t sleep, not tonight. You thought a walk and fresh air might do you good. That’s why you’re here, Wednesday morning 12:58 a.m. by the riverside.In which nothing happens at all.





	wednesday morning, 1 a.m.

 

 

 

 

[wednesday morning, 1 a.m.](https://www.philome.la/personashutter/wednesday-morning-1-am/play)

2 670 words | hosted on [philome.la](https://www.philome.la/)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [walkthrough](http://vanishing-rainias.tumblr.com/post/147580834603)


End file.
